Chodak
The Chodak are an ancient species that inhabited the Milky Way Galaxy. History ]] The species were noted as being an ancient highly advanced civilization that lived roughly 1,000,000 to 900,000 years before the founding of the United Federation of Planets. The homeworld of the Chodak Empire was the planet Allanor, which was located in a region that in later eras was known as the Romulan Neutral Zone. Approximately four thousand years ago, their mighty empire collapsed when a group of rebels sabotaged their greatest technological achievement - the Unity Device. This massive machine had nearly unlimited power and was used to maintain the Chodak Empire's power. However, the rebels confiscated the machines and took it to the future where they believed it would be safer from their government who they believed were unable to control the device or understand its effects on the universe. After these chains of events, the Chodak declined as a civilization and were eventually considered extinct in later centuries. A majority of their territory was claimed by the Romulan Star Empire though certain archaeological sites and ruins were located on Horst III and Frigis which were within Federation space. The Chodak eventually made a re-emergence in 2370 though many were unaware of their activity in the galaxy. They launched an attack on the Starfleet Mertens Orbital Research Station facility and left a probe behind to examine the facility. Their vessels later crossed the Romulan Neutral Zone and were headed for the Z'Tarnis Nebula. This force was led by Admiral Brodnack and their goal was to recover the Unity Device which they found had returned to normal space and was located in the nebula. However, the machine's effects caused the nebula to grow larger so that it would never be discovered. No ships entering into the nebula could use warp engines (primarily Romulan ships) nor weapons as the device could react to any kind of threat provoked. It was later revealed that the Unity Device had its own collective consciousness and could not be subjugated to serve again. ( ) In later years, there were numerous skirmishes between the Romulans and the Chodak which cost hundreds of lives as well as proved to be aggressive to the Federation by promising to destroy them. At the time, they were attempting to acquire the IFD of the ancient Senatorius race but were thwarted by the actions of Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship . ( ) While the Chodak were no longer populous in the 24th century, some of their large Chodak dreadnought vessels still roamed the galaxy. While uninterested in planetary settlements, the Chodak were occasionally hostile when they encountered starships and space stations of galactic powers, who rightfully feared the powerful attacks of the Chodak ray weapon. ( ) :In the ''Birth of the Federation game, the non-playable Chodak ship would appear and travel randomly as an obstacle to colonial expansion, but were precluded from initiating hostilities against planets or making colonization's of their own. It took considerable military force to defeat their large vessels if hailing them failed.'' By this era, the Chodak Empire did not maintain good relations with the Federation. In 2371, the Chodak were involved in assisting Doctor Tolian Soran with the production of Trilithium weapons. As part of this alliance, Soran agreed to supply the Chodak with information on how to make similar weapons when it was discovered that the Chodak outpost of Epsion had large quantities of trilithium present. The two agreed to help one another with the Chodak helping Soran in the extraction of the element from the planet. To prevent this, Captain Jean-Luc Picard due to his prior experience with the Chodak decided to meet with the base commander on Epsion II to convince him to not help Soran. However, instead, Picard infiltrated the base and sabotaged the trilithium refinery which led to his diplomatic rights being terminated but not before he succeeded in his goal and retreated to his ship. ( ) Overview They were a race of soft jelled creatures that resembled mollusks. They wore an artificial shell that provided life support, personal shields, phaser-type weapons and force beam generators for hover and locomotion. Inside thus shell was a liquid-like substance that resembled water. Because of those shells, Chodak craft did not provide life support ( ) Each of these shells contained their own power unit and were interchangeable which meant that other suits were able to use them. The Chodak were known to take part in sand baths where they submerged themselves in sand which required them to leave their shells in a storage area. Though designed for the Chodak, other species were capable of using the suits without much difficulty. ( ) Chodak often claimed themselves to be a patient race. ( ) Their enigmatic nature meant that it was difficult to understand the species and it was believed by the Federation that it would take decades before they could be fully understood. ( ) : The game Future's Past gives a completely different appearance to the Chodak who are shown to be humanoids with greenish reptilian skin. Within the Chodak Empire, there was the use of numerous types of data rods. Grey was used by the Securitate, blue by the technical division and brown by the administrative corps. Trials and tests had always determined the rank as well as position of those that entered Chodak society. Accomplishments were achieved through the completion of the numerous challenges with the Second Challenges being one of the oldest among the Chodak. The Second Challenge was a test of stamina and cunning which was given to young Chodak with the weak as well as feeble-minded being culled before resources were wasted on them. ( ) Technology represented the Chodak's past technology]] Their technology was highly advanced, even by the 24th century as they were able to produce machines that were composed of neutronium as well as fit their small probes with powerful energy sources. In addition, they made use of chameleon fields to hide their vessels from enemy sensors. Ancient Chodak structures used not only advanced transporter theory but made use of disruptor based weapons. Internal security systems made use of an array of external sensors mixed with automated defense systems that were all shielded by an energy field to prevent enemies from disabling them. As such, it was required for trespassers to tune their weapons to the wavelength of the shields to bypass them. Their computer technology at times took the form of an obelisk that was in fact an information storage device that transferred data along all subspace channels which was also the source of Cochrane field emissions. In addition, they made use of robotic drones within their installations. They had an unusual way of navigating based on how long it took to travel between points at a particular speed. Their basic time units such as the balchacks could not be easily understood. Such units were based on observing the Gombara Pulsar. They created special shielding materials which could block out any transporter beams, excepting their own. ( ) They also made use of transporter technology to transport between sites and isolinear keys to open their locked chambers and isolinear rods to access computers. Grey was used by the Securitate, blue by the technical division and brown by the administrative corps. Their reactors were capable of using trilithium to stabilize the power levels though too much of this substance could stop this reaction completely, thus causing it to shut down. ( ) Category:Non-humanoid species Category:Races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Ancient cultures Category:Aquatic races and cultures Category:Chodak